Father and Son
by Offensive Bias 2.0
Summary: Brom's back set after book 3 eragon/arya in later chapters. New Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Father and Son

**I myself am a huge fan of Brom and I don't think he deserved to die but he did so I am attempting in this story for Brom to become alive once more and help Eragon and be the father he was meant to be.(Happens during siege of Feinster) First FF on this site.**

**Chapters 1 and 2**

Brom could feel the world around him in his crystal tomb while his spirit is searching for energy to give him the strength to break his gift from Saphira. After months of gathering his energy now sufficient, he healed his wound and broke the crystal bed he was laid to rest upon. Weakened from the use of energy he grabbed his staff that held a crystal in it with an amount of energy to rival Aren. Finally standing up and getting the feeling in his legs again he scryed his son surprised to find him looking like and elf and wielding a blue blade. After several moments of watching his son in the city he recognized as Feinster, he ended the spell and moved in the direction of the sieged city.

Eragon's point of view 5 days after the battle

Eragon was still in shock, with Oromis and Glaedr both gone who would be there to teach him he asked himself. His 3rd fatherly figure also gone the pain was immense. He spent his time in his tent barely eating and sleeping just visualizing his time with the ancient pair. There were faint footsteps outside his tent that immediately stopped at the sound of Saphira growling.

_Little one, there is a messenger outside and I can't scare him away._

_Thank you Saphira._

Eragon emerged outside his tent wincing slightly at the rays of the sun.

"What is it," Eragon growled.

"Lady Nasuada request your presence at her tent immediately, sir," croaked the messenger.

"Very well," replied Eragon.

He walked back in his tent, strapped Brisingr on his belt and walked to Nasuada's tent while followed by Saphira in the air and his 12 eleven guards. He waited while the Nighthawks alerted Nasuada of his presence which was followed by a muffled voice "Come in, Eragon."

He strode in and noticed Arya right away then moved his gaze around the circle of people. He say Angela then Jormundur, Orik, and Roran."Eragon, we all are deeply sorry for the lost of your masters but we have stayed here to long and we must plan our next move. We plan to send a small force to Melian and take it while we move to Beltona and seize it. We need you and Saphira in your best conditions there is no doubt that Murtagh and Thorn will be trying to stop us along the way. In the mean time we need Arya, Saphira and you to scout ahead along the Jiet River and make sure the empire isn't attempting any crossings with bridges and such, go now and rest because you leave tomorrow morning."

"My Lady," Eragon bowed and walked away toward his tent to attempt while Saphira too lied down to rest for the coming mission.

Chapter 2

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira left well before dawn the next morning and moved swiftly up the river trading few words and riddles. All three were nervous traveling deep into enemy territory, below 2 dozen soldiers ran away from the river on horseback after completing a small bridge to cross. The group followed the soldiers from a distance which led them to a camp numbering between 3 to 5 thousand surprised at their numbers they turned around and made it out of there swiftly trying to put distance between them but they weren't fast enough to escape the eyes of their hated enemies, Murtagh and Thorn. Dread filled between the 3 and Saphira put on an extra burst of speed but Thorn grew in size to match Saphira and gained ground, until they clashed in the sky.

_Saphira! Arya isn't used to this I can take Murtagh on the ground_

_I'll try Eragon_

Saphira maneuvered but couldn't shake Thorn until he got to excited and made a move to knock off her riders but she evaded him and he sailed through the previously occupied space and then she landed on a flat slat of land. Eragon and Murtagh dismounted and drew their swords, Murtagh casted a spell to hold Arya and Saphira in place and looked at each other with hatred, the distance between them lessened to nonexistent with their swords meeting in a shower of sparks. Red blade, blue blade danced with startling speed neither could gain an opening until Eragon was running out of energy; he and Saphira were drained of energy after Feinster. Murtagh no doubt was holding on because of the Elendari but he too was barely holding on until Murtagh swung Zar'roc sideways and Brisngr took the the impact but his grip was lost and the sword went flying. Murtagh made a devilish grin and raised his sword from the death blow. Eragon looked at his 2 companions and saw sadness etched in their eyes and he then look at the descending blade only to be blocked last minute by a lighter blue rider's blade.

Murtagh then went flying from being elbowed in the head and both riders looked at the owner of said blade and riders, elves, and dragons alike were shocked to see Brom himself with a fire in his eyes. Murtagh recovered and kept Eragon there with another spell. Brom pressed forward with a speed even Eragon couldn't match, Murtagh fought desperately but knew he was outmatched eventually Brom kicked the rider and shoved his sword through the young rider's throat. He died instantly while Thorn yelped in pain and lunged at Brom, who was anticipating that, dodged him and cut the rest of his tail off along with a long gash on his hide. Thorn attacked again only to lose his right foreleg and the end of a wing. His final attack cost him his life and his head with a quick stroke from Brom. He turned toward the group and did the last thing they expected him to do. Brom smiled.

**I know it's a bit OP for Brom and OOC ( but hey Brom fan here rofl notice my name) but stay with me I promise you won't be disappointed. Sorry for its shortness and lack of detail haven't slept in some 30 or so hours I promise to do better next time around and hopefully longer. Read and Review. I'll be working on chapter 3 once I get 3 reviews hopefully with advice in it but I don't mind praising just as any writer doesn't but first some well deserved sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner my internet broke down but I have kept my promise this will be a longer chapter with more detail enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Brom looked at his son and dragon, happiness could be seen glowing in his eyes threating to break loose."Tend to yourself and Saphira so we may get out of here before the soldiers can arrive. Galbatorix will want to avenge this defeat."Eragon did what he was told and soon they were flying until dusk. They traveled very far but they couldn't reach the Varden due to Saphira caring 3 instead of 2 so they were a few miles outside of Fienster. They immidiatly started making camp Brom gathered firewood while Arya and Eragon set out their bed rolls and dug a pit for the fire to go. Brom looked at Eragon and after a few moments of silence he spoke," By your appearance I'd say it's safe to say that you visited the elves and most likely share in their diet plan, am I correct?" Eragon nodded, Brom then looked toward Arya "Would you mind gathering up some food while me and Eragon talked." She left wordlessly.

Eragon then looked at Brom," What is it Father?" Brom was taken aback and turned to Saphira," You told him." He said softly.

_No, Oromis and Glaedr did._

"Ah how are they anyway," He said. It was either his expression or his hesitation that gave it away but Brom spoke sadly with surprise and wonder," No, no, no it can't be who did it?"

_The dragon and his rider you saved us from earlier_

"Good then death is what they deserved for such a crime but we must rid ourselves of such thoughts now I'm guessing you, Saphira ,and Arya" raising his voice a little louder at her name and then she reappeared with fruit and nuts in her arms. She layed them down and sat."Now that we are all here I will explain myself then I want you Eragon tell me what has past since I died ,understand" They both nodded; satisfied he began his story," When I was in my youth as my Saphira died her magic hit me, she gave me all her strength and made them become a spell. It gave me the power when I die while Galbatorix rules the land I would or rather my spirit searched for energy to bring me back, it took me this long until I acquired the best amount of energy and while I was searching the remnant of her magic left within me made me lose age not physical appearance but in strength I was in death long enough to aquire the power I once had with Saphira and more. Now I have the power of around 50 elves and I surpass their speed as well. I came here to help you Eragon face your destiny and help you slay the dark king but it must be you to strike the final blow. If we both survive this war there is still much Oromis didn't you and Sapira I have my dragon's memories from here training with Glaedr so I can help you too. Now that I have given you my tale I want yours I'm still a storyteller you know."

Eragon then told his tale of their flight to Farthen Dur then their adventures in Du Weldenvarden and Ellesmera to the Burning Plains. He took a drink of water before continuing, he talked about the dwarves elections and his second trip to Ellesmera and his mad rush to Feinster and their battle with the shade and Glaedr's fall. With his tale done he relaxed and looked at his father's face once more and saw a single tear that fell during the part about Oromis and Glaedr's death. Brom looked up and spoke once more, his voice filled with sarrow." It's getting late we should rest but when we get back to camp and finished talking to Nasuada I wish to speak to Glaedr I think I can awaken him. Eragon nodded and went to bed, today was an exciting day.

Eragon awoke only to find everyone asleep except Brom who arrived a few minutes later carrying breakfast in the form of fruit. Eragon took his share gratefully and woke Saphira and Arya. They left a half an hour after that to get to the Varden with all haste. They arrived at Nasuada's tent 2 hours before noon, the Nighthawks let him and Arya in without a question but stopped Brom but let him pass after Eragon told them he meant no harm to Nasuada. They entered and Nasuada looked up, she seemed very relieved then it turned to anger." Where have you been! We were all so worried! Murtagh and Thorn could have attacked us in your absence." She took a breath before continuing her rant but Eragon stopped her." They won't be a problem anymore, my lady and the empire does have a bridge but it is very small and can be easily destroyed" She was speechless and lost track of the conversation after the mention of the Red rider and his dragon not being a problem anymore. She loved Murtagh but when he served Galbatorix she expected his death but it still hurt and she was furious." You killed your brother and his dragon without the elven spell casters?" Sadness was in his voice," No I didn't but he did and saved my life in the process," his head went toward the man in the corner by Arya. She noticed him for the first time and addressed him," Who are you?" Brom looked her in the eye," I'm not surprised you don't remember me you were only a tiny girl back then I am Brom." Nasuada's jaw dropped and looked upon Brom with renewed intrest." How are you alive?" Brom then retold his story and stated that he will help the Varden in anyway he could. Satisfied for the moment she dismissed them after she told Brom a tent would be set up next to Eragon's.

As they walked away, Arya said she had to do a few things and walked off. Eragon and Brom headed toward his tent to speak with Glaedr, Brom admired Brisngr up close while he retrieved Glaedr's eldunari. The once gold eldunari now was a feeble rusted yellow that barely glowed pulsed weakly but as Brom's hands touched the gem it glowed brighter than before and achieved its original beautiful color which meant one thing. Glaedr has awakend.

**Hope you enjoyed it again I'm sorry for the late update I shall begin chapter 4 after 3 more reviews I need to know if this lived up to my promise or I epically failed I tried to answer why Brom seemed to be over powered and all and to people wondering why I killed Murtagh well it's because I was pissed that they killed Oromis and Glaedr even though they were forced too and to promote encouragement to review I will be giving my reviewers previews and sneak peaks of pieces of future chapters as a reward for helping me out on my first FF on this site. Thank you to my reviews from chapter one you were all helpful and encouraging giving me the proper encouragement to sray up all night finishing this chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt bad leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that so I posted the next will be a short chapter its basically what the name of the chapter is about and this is just a conversation between Brom and Glaedr.**

Chapter 4 Awakening

_Brom?_

Yes Ebrithil?

_Brom we have past formalities just call me by my name, understand._

Yes Glaedr

_Good, for one so wise you still act like a hatchling now come tell me why is it you are alive._

Brom then launched into his story which he told already twice within the last 24 hours but it was expected. Glaedr didn't respond automatically but rather a few minutes later.

_Alas what a tale Oromis would be impressed I wish I could have done the same for him but he died before me._ Glaedr was sinking into his mourning state again but Brom had to stop him before he lost him again.

Glaedr how far has Eragon and Saphira's training gone I can fill them in on the rest but I need to know where to start and stop

_Oromis and I worked those two hard they learned much, there isn't much they need to know but they need to keep practicing what they have learned and make sure they do it correctly here take my memories and Oromis's and then your questions shall be answered contact me when you need me"_

Yes, Glaedr," Brom started to withdrew but was stopped.

_Thank you Brom for bringing me back I mourned to long. Its good to have you back._

Brom left Glaedr to his thoughts and related his story to Eragon. Brom left to go to his tent but was stoped by a hug from Eragon.

"It's good to have you back Br… Father." Brom returned the hug a tear leaked from his eye.

"It's good to be back, my son."

**What a heartwarming story well the end anyway. M Bunny thanks for the advice hope this worked to what you wanted. To let you all know I have the next chapter done just editing it around I wrote it out while my computer was down but I want to give all you guys a few days to read these chapters and give anymore advice to help with my stories. Thanks.**


	4. AN

AN

I know you guys were expecting another chapter but I was out of town but since I feel so bad I didn't post sooner chapter 6 will be added with 5 so 2 for 1 it should be done later today maybe ill post it at midnight you know 4th of july but it will be out within the next 24 hours I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I have waited long enough here's chapter 5 and a reward of chapter 6 as well for giving me nearly 600 views**

**Chapter 5 Reunions**

Brom woke early the next morning eager to see an old friend. He could imagine how devastated Jeod was after he heard of his death for a second time. After a half an hour or so Brom finally reached Jeod's tent, he knocked but instead of Jeod his wife Helen came out. Her jaw dropped once she realized who she was looking at then shouted, "Jeod!" He came outside rather quickly due to Helen's distress but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Brom." Brom?" Brom nodded."How do you keep coming back from the dead?"

"May I come in? I'll tell my story there."

"Of course where are my manners come in, sit yourself down." He indicated a chair in the corner, Brom sat down gracefully.

"You have some explaining to do since, this time; I knew for sure you were dead."

While Brom told his story to Jeod, Eragon began to awake.

_Good morning Eragon._

_Good morning Saphira._

_Brom left to talk to Jeod but you should see Arya she's beginning to worry me. She left her tent hours ago looking unwell and disappeared into the forest. Talk to her while I go hunting, she's in a glade deep into the forest to the South East._ And with that Saphira took flight toward a herd of deer to the East.

He ran as fast and gracefully as an elf and arrived an hour later. The forest was hard to get through due to the trees being in close proximity and the branches being pine trees hurt a lot. He finally stumbled through the last of the trees and into the glade startling a crying Arya, seeing her distress he asked what was wrong in a worried tone but all that came out was another wave of sobs.

"Arya what happened?"

"It's my mother."

"What about her?"

"She was killed last night at Gil'ead in a raid led by a shade."

Eragon was surprised when she then embraced him. She needed comfort and somebody to support her from falling. Eragon knew she and her mother didn't get along but she was all the family she had left now she was alone. Eragon returned the gesture, he would ask the details when she was ready. Saphira landed an enveloped them in her wings. Eragon and Saphira understood the loss of a mother because they lost theirs as well. They stayed in the glade until darkness before they finally went back to camp. The next day was going to be a hard day for all of them.

**Sorry it took so long and chapter 6 will be out later my brother found this chapter and messed up them both I finally was able to put this one back together but in not so much detail I wanted to keep my promise. Hopefully 6 will be done being decoded as well most likely be done tonight or in the morning. Idiot brothers you know. They can be a nuisance. **


	6. Chapters 6, 7,and 8

**I apologize for this ridiculously late update, been busy lately and I have had a mega writers block to work through but finally here it is Chapter 6, 7, and 8!**

Chapter 6

Arya woke up early, it was still dark out but when she tried to stand she hit her head on something hard. She looked up and saw Saphira's wing draped over her. Arya slipped out but woke the giant dragoness.

_Greeting Elf, Eragon told me to tell you that if you woke up before his return he is talking with Nasuada concerning your mother._

"Thank you Saphira," and with that she started toward Nasuada's tent.

20 minutes before Arya woke up.

One of Nasuada's guards raised his voice," Permission for Eragon Shadeslayer to enter."

"Granted."

Eragon entered with a look of sadness upon his face.

"Eragon what is wrong?"

"Yesterday Arya informed me that the Queen was killed from a raid led by a shade."

"Eragon this is indeed troubling news, we must inform the generals immediately meet back here in 15 minutes."

"Yes milady."

"And Eragon bring Arya and Brom."

"Ofcourse."

Chapter 7

Eragon went to Brom first since he was the closest. He found Brom inside reading a scroll that appeared to be very old.

Brom looked up as Eragon entered.

"What brings you to my tent Eragon?"

"Nasuada wishes to speak with us about the death of the elven queen."

"Very well… and Eragon how is Arya taking it?"

"Not very good Father but she will be present at the meeting."

And with that he left to fetch Arya.

Instead of finding Arya with Saphira, he found her already enroute to Nasuada's tent.

After everyone arrive at the tent Nasuada began…

"I bring terrible news to you all and it may impede our chances of victory. The elven queen was killed last night."

Voices of outburst and surprise filled the tent but quickly died down as she continued…

" This attack was lead by a shade that was previously unknown to exist to all races. I'm assuming that he will try an attempt on us soon, most likely before or after we siege Beltona. I would appreciate any impute you have on the matter."

Brom, used to seeing how the enemy thinks spoke up first.

"I think that he will attack sooner than that, Galbatorix is mad but he is no fool. He would expect us to come up with a plan to be on high alert once we reach Beltona. If such a raid had a chance to succeed, it would hit while our guard is down."

Do you have a solution to notify us when the attack would arrive?" asked a concerned Nasuada.

"Yes, I believe that we could post 2 of Eragon's elvish guards a league or so ahead of the Varden to keep a look out for the shade since they can see in the dark better than most. The guard change would occur every four hours so only 4 of Eragon's guards need rest and therefore the guards can swap post everyday for 3 days before the cycle begins anew."

A dwarven general spoke up," Tis a good plan that is but of the elves spot the force how wou8ld they reach us in time?"

"Simple, the other elven shift and the one currently on watch can scry each other since it is a spell that requires little to no energy at all to function and that can be kept up throughout the night."

Nasuada spoke up once more," I think we have our plan."

Chapter 8

As the council meet dispersed in groups of two or threes Eragon caught up with Arya, she was unusually silent at the council meeting.

"Arya, how are you holding up?" Eragon was really worried, he had lost a lot of loved ones in the past 2 years but three within days of eachother must be unbearable.

In a shaky voice Arya spoke," I'm fine Eragon it's just that losing so many so fast is really hard for anyone but now being left entirely alone is another matter all together."

"I know how you feel…"

Arya cut him off, "How could you! You have been loved and adored every since you became a dragon rider. You have everything a father, a dragon, Orik and the dwarves ,and all the people of the varden."

Shocked by her outburst Eragon continued in a level voice," You're not alone Arya, you still have Saphira, Glaedr, and me. We are still here for you but you need to stop being so stubborn and allow others to help you. Let us help you get through through this."

Arya's shoulders sagged in defeat," I'm sorry Eragon, you are right but I need a break from it all. I'm heading back to that glade where you found me last night. I.. I need to think." And with that she walked away.

Eragon went to fly with Saphira because he felt he had neglected her for a few days and for the pure enjoyment they both get out of it.

During their flight Eragon brought up his conversation with Arya.

_I'm worried about her, when she left she acted unlike herself maybe you should go check on her._

"Your right and we can continue this flight tomorrow."

Pleased with that knowledge, Saphira took off toward the Spine to hunt after dropping Eragon off by the forest. After getting lost for some time he emerged into the glade to find Arya meditating. He turned to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Don't leave." She stood up as Eragon walked toward her.

"Eragon, I have done some thinking and decided that I have something I haven't told you but have meaning to. Eragon I."

But she was cut off as Eragon saw something flash behind her and shoved her out of the way only for himself to take an arrow in the chest. After that all he saw was blackness.

Arya immediately looked toward the arrows point of origin to see a tall figure lower his bow and pull down its hood. Dread flooded through her as she realized before her stood her mother's murderer, a shade.

**Sorry for its lateness I tried to make it up to you by making it longer and with another Christmas present, another chapter done by tomorrow or Christmas Eve. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 9 and 10

**I've been working on the first chapter of another story that's by far more interesting and I'm excited to post it here later today or tomorrow when I get it finished. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 9

Arya switched her gaze from the shade back to Eragon. The arrow hit him right below the heart and he was bleeding badly. She had to make this quick. She drew her sword, the shade quickly followed suit.

"You'll pay for what you did to my mother and Eragon."

The shade laughed," The elf queen was all too easy to kill as well as the young rider by your feet perhaps you can provide a challenge."

With speed impossible to mimic, the shade leaped out to Arya and made a quick stab at her chest only for her to dodge it last second. She then retaliated with a blow toward his side but it was blocked by the shade. The shade sidestepped to the left and cut Arya on her upper arm. She yelped in pain while the shade simply smiled. Arya then realized he was toying with her. She tried a series of quick strokes but could not break through his guard. Arya had to end this now, Eragon would die if she wasn't quick enough. After another minute or two of fighting, her strength was waning. She was cut twice more, once on her leg and another on her back. Arya used the last reserves of her strength for one last overhand blow but that to was blocked. Seconds later her sword went flying across the clearing and felt the cold steel of her opponent's sword touching her neck.

"I expected so much more from you she-elf."

The sword rose above her head and was about to descend when a terrifying roar stopped him. The shade looked above him to see a gigantic sapphire dragon descending upon him, but it swiftly pulled up as a cloaked figure jumped off its back and landed on the ground in a crouched position. The figure stood and pulled down his hood to reveal a grim faced Brom.

"Saphira! Get Eragon and Arya out of here and to the healers, I'll handle the shade."

"Oh will you old man?"

Saphira swooped down and plucked Eragon and Arya from the ground and quickly flew away. The last thing Arya saw was Brom and the shade locking swords before she blacked out.

Chapter 10

Arya woke to the sound of arguing and realized it was Angela and Nasuada.

"She needs her rest, you can question her later and Eragon won't be awake for many more days. He was in critical condition when he arrived so I had to induce a coma for his health."

"I need to know what happened, Brom is missing and Saphira won't talk to anyone."

Knowing she had to get up, she moved her arms to help her get into a sitting position but everything caused pain and she yelped weakly but it was loud enough for Angela to come rushing in.

"What on earth are you doing! I didn't just waste two days of my life dedicated to heal you for you to kill yourself."

Ignoring Angela, she looked toward Nasuada,"There was a shade. I didn't see it and it fired an arrow at me but Eragon pushed me out of the way. The shade and I dueled for a while but I lost and I was about to be killed when Brom arrived on Saphira. He told Saphira to get us out of there and back to the Varden. He then engaged the shade by himself and that's all I remember before I blacked out."

Nasuada's face was a mask but before should could say anymore Arya's world went black again.

**Arya's hurt, Eragon in critical condition, and Brom missing. What a day it's been. Remember to review because the more reviews I get the faster ill post chapters and remember to check out my new story "History Repeats Itself" The first chapter will be out either today or tomorrow.**


End file.
